Hinata, déesse déchue
by Liyuqin
Summary: Elle n'a su accomplir sa mission et elle fut bannie du Ciel. Cependant, l'équilibre ne peut être sans elle. Elle devra affronter mille et un dangers pour la survie des mondes. OOC


_ La tulipe dansait au gré du vent, se mouvant lascivement sous la douce caresse de la bise printanière. Ses pétales aux couleurs chatoyantes miroitaient les rayons du soleil étincelant dans le vif ciel bleu. Délicatement posé sur une de ses pétales vermeils, un papillon accompagnait sa danse voluptueuse, glissant avec elle au rythme du chant de la nature où les oiseaux alliaient leurs gazouillis au murmure de la rivière aux eaux cristallines. _

_L'enfant avançait parmi les innombrables fleurs, ventre à terre, tentant tant bien que mal de rester discret, le regard fixé sur l'insecte. Il s'approcha davantage, effectuant des mouvements imperceptibles l'animal presque à portée de main, il s'empara du bocal de verre niché sous son bras. Il brandit l'objet et l'abattit sur le papillon avant de la refermer emprisonnant le précieux animal. Fier de sa chasse fructueuse, il se releva et plaça le bocal parmi d'autres où s'agitaient ses proies et se décida à rentrer au village. Il marchait avec joie et bonne humeur, jubilant en imaginant déjà l'admiration de ses amis quand il leur conterait les moindres détails de sa petite aventure matinale quand soudain, le sol trembla sous ses pieds. Le garçon tomba lourdement, laissant échapper son précieux chargement. Les bocaux se brisèrent au contact du sol en une explosion d'éclat de verre, et les papillons étendirent leurs ailes multicolores et s'envolèrent vers leur liberté retrouvée sous le regard furieux de leur chasseur qui lâcha un juron et tapa du poing le sol avec rage. Un tremblement secoua de nouveau la terre, avec plus de force que l'avait été le premier. Un spectacle étonnant se joua alors sous les yeux de l'enfant… Un spectacle effrayant. _

_Le vent se leva et hurla dans la plaine verdoyante piquetée du rouge des tulipes qui tournoyaient sauvagement, sifflant dans les oreilles du jeune chasseur de papillons, menaçant de faire exploser ses tympans. Les nuages d'un blanc de neige s'épaissirent, s'assombrirent jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement le ciel de leur masse menaçante. Les ténèbres recouvrirent la plaine, auparavant baignée de lumière. Des éclairs déchirèrent l'obscurité et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur les champs. La rivière, si chantante, s'agita, gonfla et devint torrent, engloutissant dans ses eaux les branches qui bordaient la rive. _

_Effrayé, l'enfant se leva avec empressement, trempé jusqu'aux os, et courut vers Konoha, son village, son foyer, malgré le froid, la peur qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Alors qu'il passait près d'un chêne où pendait une balançoire, l'arbre prit feu, frappé par la foudre. Son feuillage dense en feu embrasa les arbres qui l'entouraient. L'incendie se propagea dans la forêt sans que la pluie torrentielle ne puisse l'arrêter. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux, le cœur serré, il accéléra le pas, trébuchant de temps à autre dans les flaques d'eau boueuses. C'était la balançoire sur laquelle il jouait depuis si petit… sa balançoire._

_De nouveau, le sol trembla et le tonnerre gronda, la foudre frappa. Les forces de la nature se déchaînaient. Il croyait son heure venue quand enfin, il aperçut les grandes portes du village. Il entra, soulagé, passant devant les gardes, longea les rues vides de toute vie et disparut dans un bâtiment. Les villageois s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une cheminée où ils contemplaient, le regard sombre, les flammes lécher les braises. Le crépitement des bûches dans le feu ne suffit pas à couvrir la cacophonie qui se jouait à l'extérieur. Les plus anciens avaient la mine sombre, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Les enfants effrayés avaient trouvé refuge dans les bras de leurs parents qui leur frictionnaient le dos pour les rassurer en leur susurrant des promesses de beau temps après la tempête qui faisait rage. _

_Le petit chasseur de papillon, couvert d'une chaude couverture, ses cheveux humides plaqués sur son visage, laissa son regard se perdre parmi les gouttes de pluie. Son grand-père était formel : les Dieux étaient furieux. Ses yeux scrutèrent le ciel, essayant de percer l'épaisse masse nuageuse, car bien au-delà des terres mortelles et de ses habitants s'étendaient les vastes plaines immortelles, un mariage de beauté et de finesse. _

_Des champs de fleurs aux pétales de cristal scintillaient au clair de lune, embaumant l'air de leur parfum aux fragrances douces et exquises. Les arcs-en-ciel dévalaient les montagnes et les collines, et se jetaient dans un lac aux eaux si limpide qu'il était aisé de contempler de sa surface, les habitants aquatiques des profondeurs, le spectacle qu'offraient sirènes et poissons aux écailles d'or et d'argent. L'herbe grasse s'étendait à perte de vue, une herbe verte et tendre que broutaient paisiblement des chevaux ailés à la robe blanche lustrée. À l'ombre d'arbres lourds de fruits à la chair juteuse et savoureuse, les anges se prélassaient, pinçant de leurs doigts habiles et délicats les cordes du luth qui reposait au creux de leurs estomacs. Une douce musique s'éleva dans l'air, résonnant agréablement, en harmonie avec le clapotis de l'eau. Une journée aux consonances douces et agréables. Cependant, le sol trembla sauvagement. Bouleversés, ils étendirent leurs ailes et quittèrent les plaines verdoyantes, emportant avec eux les animaux agités par la secousse. Ils posèrent, une dernière fois, leur regard sur l'immense bâtisse brillant de mille feux, avant de disparaître dans l'immense ciel bleu. _

_Les dieux se dressaient sur leurs trônes d'or et de marbre, inspirant fierté et force dans l'immense salle circulaire, entourant la déesse coupable, centre de toute attention. Face à celle-ci, Hiashi, Dieu suprême, rougeoyait de rage, le regard assassin écrasant la frêle silhouette, debout au centre de la pièce, ses yeux de cristal fixant le parterre en signe de soumission, les poings serrés. Une colère sans nom animait les traits du dieu. Hiashi rugit :_

_« - Faible ! Si faible, Hinata ! »_

_Les ongles de la déesse s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau diaphane, les dents serrées, ses lèvres, roses et charnues, pincées, elle préféra se taire et subir._

_« - Ta mission, tu n'avais qu'une mission à accomplir et tu as lamentablement échoué. Était-ce seulement trop te demander ? _

- _Je… hum… Je suppose que non._

- _Tu supposes ?_

- _J'en ai été incapable et… cela m'accable tant de n'avoir su vous rendre fier de moi. »_

_Le poing du dieu frappa violemment l'accoudoir de son trône qui se fissura légèrement avant de reprendre sa forme initiale. Hinata sursauta légèrement, tant de frayeur que de surprise. Elle risqua un regard discret vers son géniteur, mais regretta sans geste qu'elle trouva, après coup, extrêmement déplacé, compte tenu de la situation : la colère déformait les traits de son père, lui donnant l'apparence d'un de ces démons du royaume d'Orochimaru, Dieu des enfers. Le malaise la prit et elle eût la terrible envie de disparaître à tout jamais pour ne jamais plus avoir à subir ce regard haineux que son père n'adressait qu'à elle. _

_Hinata n'était pas dupe et savait sa fin proche. Elle le savait depuis si longtemps, l'avait pressenti jusqu'à la moelle… Une très désagréable sensation qui lui avait laissé des sueurs froides certains soirs. Sa sœur cadette avait toujours eut la préférence. Après tout, elle possédait tout ce dont pouvait rêver un dieu : beauté, force, courage, fierté et une pointe d'arrogance. Elle, Hanabi, n'aurait certainement pas lamentablement échoué et aurait reçu les regards brûlant de fierté de leur père… des regards qu'aurait bien voulu connaître Hinata. Ces yeux se voilèrent de tristesse, songeant qu'après tout ce temps, elle ne goûterait jamais au délice que pourrait être la fierté d'un père pour son enfant. Elle aurait tant aimé versé une larme, une larme unique pour soulager son cœur peiné, son âme brisé. Mais les dieux, à son grand désarroi, ne pleuraient pas. Ils souffraient en silence. _

_Son regard parcourut l'assemblée divine et se posa sur un visage qui ne lui était que trop familier. Frappée par cette douleur pure que reflétait ce visage, elle détourna les yeux ne pouvant supporter davantage l'image de cette déesse noyée dans la détresse. Il n'y avait que peu de chose que Hinata haïssait et la souffrance d'autrui en faisait partie. Après tout, n'était-elle pas la déesse de la Paix et du Bonheur ? Témoin de ce spectacle déchirant, elle aurait tellement aimé se jeter dans les bras de cette déesse, cette mère qui l'avait aimée dès le début. Elle se surprit à contempler sa génitrice intensément, ne laissant aucun détail lui échapper : ses yeux d'un bleu si éclatant dans ses jours heureux, une cascade de cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage ovale et sans défaut, et un teint d'albâtre dont ses filles avaient hérité, leur donnant un aspect de poupées de porcelaine. Hinata était aux yeux du monde la beauté faite femme. Jamais rien n'était agressif chez la déesse : ses gestes étaient toujours emprunts de délicatesse, ses sourires affectueux, son rire cristallin tintait mélodieusement. Son regard de diamant était pénétrant, un contraste parfait avec sa chevelure sombre qui s'écoulait sur ses fines épaules nues. Sa robe glissait sur sa peau, laissant deviner, sous la soie, une taille fine, une silhouette svelte, l'allure féline de la jeune femme. Le tissu, pourtant léger, sembla peser lourdement sur sa peau veloutée, tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment le verdict pour ne pas avoir accompli sa mission._

_Sa mission ! Elle rougit de frustration quand le souvenir de cet échec cuisant venait narguer ses pensées. Elle savait rendre le sourire à un cœur en peine, cesser une querelle conjugale d'un souffle d'amour, insuffler un peu de douceur à une âme aussi dure que le granit, mais tuer allait au-delà de ses principes et pourtant, voilà où résidait sa mission : Tuer l'homme qui causait tant de trouble au monde mortel. Sa lame n'avait que trop fait : des hommes embrochés, des familles brisées, des villages brûlés. Il fallait agir, car une goutte de sang de plus, serait une goutte de trop pour les dieux et ils avaient envoyé Hinata pour régler ce problème. Elle devait rétablir la Paix : c'était son devoir, bien que retirer la vie, aussi mauvaise que l'âme humaine puisse être, la révulsait._

_Le soir même, elle se matérialisa près de l'homme, profondément endormi, brandit sa dague et enfonça l'arme dans la chair, près du coeur, progressivement, plus profondément. L'homme n'avait esquissé aucun geste, aucun mouvement. Elle voyait son fluide vital s'échapper de la plaie, lui donnant une terrible nausée. Elle voyait son intégrité mourir sous ses yeux, alors que la vie de l'homme lui glissait entre les doigts. Elle était la déesse de la Paix et du Bonheur, elle n'avait de droit sur la mort de personne, elle était loin d'être une meurtrière. Brusquement, elle retira la lame, la jeta à terre et plaqua ses mains sur la blessure. Une douce lumière bleutée s'en échappa et la plaie se referma. La poitrine de l'homme se souleva. Il respirait de nouveau. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle se retira précipitamment de la chambre et rejoint le ciel, sa demeure en quête d'un peu de réconfort. Elle avait été si près du but._

_Désormais, elle connaîtrait le châtiment destiné à ceux qui osaient désobéir. Elle soupira, les yeux clos, attendant patiemment la sentence qui allait tomber. Elle se consola en pensant qu'elle n'était pas indispensable. La Paix pouvait bien se faire sans elle, il y avait bien des villages qui coulaient des jours paisibles et heureux, sans qu'elle n'y ait jamais posé le pied. La voix de son père gronda dans la salle, faisant vibrer la bâtisse, la ramenant à la réalité instantanément._

_« - Tu renaîtras en tant que mortelle. Tu oublieras l'être que tu fus dans le passé. Je te bannis du Monde immortel. »_

_Elle s'agenouilla devant le Dieu suprême, parcourant du regard les dieux qui composaient l'assemblée : sa sœur, comme d'autres, la regardait avec mépris, certains avec compassion, d'autres avec tristesse. Cependant, elle plongea son regard, le seul qu'elle voulait capturer avant que l'oubli ne la submerge, un regard chaleureux, d'un noir profond, teinté de désespoir à l'état pur. Un feu ardent la consuma._

L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut et hurla de terreur. Ses épaules tressautaient légèrement sous l'effet des larmes qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de déverser, tant elle était terrorisée par l'horrible rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il faut dire que depuis quelques semaines, Morphée ne l'avait pas gâtée, lui faisant revivre sans arrêt le même cauchemar. Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, enfouissant son nez dans son oreiller. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement laissant apparaître dans l'encadrement une femme aux traits encore lourds de sommeil, mais tirés par l'inquiétude. Celle-ci approcha du lit, souleva les draps pour rejoindre l'enfant larmoyante et l'attirer contre sa poitrine pour apaiser ses pleurs.

« - Oh ma chérie ! Encore ce vilain cauchemar ? »

L'enfant se contenta de hocher la tête et de se blottir un peu plus contre sa mère. Elle se laissa bercer tendrement et gémit, sa voix entrecoupée de larmes :

« - Reste… Reste a-vec moi… Maman ! S'il… S'il-te-plaît ! »

La détresse que Kurenai percevait dans la voix de sa fille suffit à la convaincre de rester près d'elle. Son enfant n'avait encore que quatre ans, pourquoi les dieux s'évertuaient à la faire souffrir ?

« - Bien sûr, Trésor ! Je reste avec toi… toujours ! » lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, tandis que ses doigts caressaient les mèches sombres et lustrées de sa fille, qui ne tarda pas à fermer les paupières pour une nuit sans rêve.

.oOo.

Quinze années s'écoulèrent…

Hinata sautait avec légèreté sur les toits du village, à une vitesse fulgurante, le pied qui effleurait les tôles sans qu'elle ne vibre. Sa longue chevelure sombre fouettait l'air. Elle jetait de temps à autre des regards furtifs en arrière, calculant mentalement la distance qui la séparait de ses poursuivants. Son oreille aguerrie devina l'arrivée d'un kunai à son sifflement strident. L'arme fendit l'air et se planta dans le mur qui lui faisait face, où des centaines de shuriken vinrent trouver leur place quelques microsecondes plus tard. Elle s'élança dans le vide, atterrissant sans bruit dans la ruelle sombre qu'elle longea précipitamment pour enfin retrouver la route principale animée et baignée de lumière, menant aux portes principales du village, point final de la course qui lui tendait les bras. Un sourire éclatant fleurit sur son visage. Un gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré elle, quand elle imagina son arrivée triomphale. Elle… Victorieuse. Elle accéléra le pas, mais se rétracta bien vite, car un certain rouquin lui avait ravi la victoire… Sa victoire. Boudeuse, elle se contenta de rejoindre le jeune homme qui l'accueillit d'un sourire moqueur, adossé au tronc d'un arbre, les bras croisés sur son torse avec lassitude, l'air de s'être terriblement ennuyé.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme aux mèches flamboyantes, les sourcils froncés.

« - Tu viens de me voler la victoire, Gaara ! »

Un sourire en coin se ficha sur son visage, après quoi, son doigt pointa le village.

« - Estime-toi heureuse d'être arrivée deuxième. Regarde ! Les autres arrivent. »

Hinata se retourna pour recevoir ses amis éreintés, leurs peaux luisantes de sueur, les joues rougies par l'effort. Un jeune homme brun rejoignit la jeune femme, accompagné d'un chien colossal.

« - Hey Hinata !

- Salut Kiba ! Je…

- Bonjour Princesse !

- Bonjour Kankuro ! Gaara et moi vous attendions.

- Oh ! Tu m'attendais ? Je suis flattée de tant d'attention, Princesse. »

Hinata rougit furieusement, tandis que Gaara se frappa le front et soupira exaspéré. Qui lui avait fichu un frère pareil !

Quant à Kiba, il frappa le coureur de jupon, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux imaginables et inimaginables. Une dispute éclata entre le ninja de Konoha et celui de Suna :

« - Comment oses-tu seulement poser ton regard sur ma coéquipière ?

- Elle aime mes compliments. Inutile de se montrer jaloux. Peut-être qu'un jour… Tu… Non, c'est impossible ! Dans ton cas, c'est peine perdue.

- Espèce d'enfoiré !

- Chien galeux ! »

Lassés de leur querelle immature, leurs amis quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement, se souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

Gaara proposa à la jeune fille au regard de neige de la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence religieux. Nul ne parlait. Marchant un peu en arrière, Gaara observait Hinata marcher devant lui, admirant ses longs cheveux sombres se balancer au rythme de ses pas, sa main diaphanes qui glissaient subrepticement parmi ses mèches rebelles. Il aurait pu l'admirer sans jamais s'en lasser. Lentement, ses doigts s'approchèrent de la jeune fille, quand celle-ci le ramena brutalement à la réalité :

« - Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Elle se retourna, faisant face au jeune homme, un doux sourire scotché aux lèvres.

« - Merci de m'avoir raccompagné !

- C'est tout naturel. Bien, au revoir Hinata ! »

Il tourna les talons s'apprêtant à partir loin d'elle, loin de cette passion qui le dévorait de jour en jour. Il devait s'éloigner ou… se décider à tout avouer, insister de nouveau.

« - Hinata ?

- Oui Gaara ?

- Crois-tu que… Nous deux… Il soupira. Il n'avait jamais été doué dans ce genre de situation. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, s'emparant de sa main d'un geste doux qui lui était méconnu et plongea son regard turquoise dans le sien laiteux. La tristesse voila le regard de la jeune fille. Désolée, elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune ninja du sable d'un geste tendre.

- Gaara… Je… Nous en avons déjà parlé et…

- Oui, je le sais bien. J'avais espéré.

- Je suis désolée. Je t'aime Gaara, mais… pas comme tu le désirerais.

- Je sais. Comme un ami.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir.

- Et pourtant…

- Gaara !

- Hinata, je dois… y aller. »

Et il se retourna sans un mot et disparut dans la foule. Le pas assuré, il franchit la vague humaine pour ne plus jamais se retourner et fuir la douleur pour toujours.

Hinata eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant s'éloigner d'elle de manière si glaciale. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Accablé de remords, elle se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure s'apprêtant à le rattraper, ce jeune homme au cœur brisé, quand un cri déchirant retentit, un cri qu'elle reconnut sans grand mal.

« -Maman ! »

La jeune fille se précipita dans la modeste bâtisse, laissant la voix de sa mère guider ses pas qui la menèrent au seuil du jardin intérieur. Arrivée, elle étouffa un cri d'horreur. Sa mère, courbée de douleur contre le mur, son bras dégoulinant de sang, tombant le long de son corps, tenta de se relever. Affaiblie, elle leva son regard écarlate, écarquillé d'horreur, sur la bête immonde qui lui faisait face. La bête colossale volait à un mètre du sol. Des cornes de bouc perçaient son crâne nu et ridé, son nez était écrasé sur sa face allongé, sa carapace translucide laissait paraître ses entrailles : son cœur battait, faisant pulser son sang noir dans ses veines. Un rictus mauvais étira sa gueule dépourvue de lèvres, révélant des crocs tranchants, luisants d'un liquide noir et poisseux. Un rire rocailleux et lointain s'échappa de sa gueule :

« - Pourquoi résistes-tu autant mortelle ? Révèle-moi où se trouve la fille et j'achèverai tes souffrances.

- Jamais. Cracha-t-elle férocement. Jamais je ne vous le révèlerai, tuez-moi si cela vous chante mais je refuse de vous dire où elle se trouve.

- Sale mortelle entêtée. »

Furieux, le monstre étendit ses ailes et fonça sur sa proie. Cependant, une lame fondit l'air, s'abattant sur la cuirasse dans une explosion de métal. L'homme s'agrippa à la garde de son katana sans lame, ses mains tremblant du choc de la lame sur la cuirasse. Il soupira, désespéré : le monstre n'avait pas une égratignure. La bête ricana cruellement, d'un rire morbide, et envoya valser brutalement de sa main griffue l'homme contre le muret. Témoins du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, les deux femmes gémirent :

« - Papa ! » Hinata devait réagir, mais ne savait comment.

« - Asuma, Mon dieu ! »

Kurenai rampa jusqu'à lui avec l'aide de son seul bras valide. Son mari lâcha un juron indigné et massa sa nuque douloureuse. Les muscles endoloris, il tenta de se relever prenant appui sur le mur près de lui, mais s'écroula lourdement et chuchota faiblement pour que seule sa femme l'entende :

« - Kurenai ! Je vais tenter de faire diversion. Retrouve notre fille et partez toutes les deux loin de Konoha ! Dis-lui toute la vérité !

- Non ! Tu as perdu trop de chakra. Je veux rester avec toi.

- Sois réaliste, ma chérie ! Notre fille aura besoin de toi !

- Je ne veux pas te perdre... J'ai besoin de toi… sanglota-t-elle. »

Il posa une main chaleureuse sur la joue de son épouse, baignée de larmes, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tremblantes de tristesse, puis se releva, puisant dans ses dernières forces. Face au couple, le monstre ricana de nouveau et sans attendre que l'un de ses adversaires ne chargent, attaqua. Durant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, tout se passa précipitamment. Une lame scintillant d'un halo bleu fendit l'air et s'enfonça dans le poitrail de la bête. Hinata retira l'arme et s'éloigna d'un bond. Un liquide poisseux d'un noir d'encre suintait de la blessure fumante et purulente du monstre. Il rugit de rage et son regard dément se posa sur son assaillant inattendu. Ses yeux injectés de sang jaugèrent la frêle silhouette brûlante de détermination qui lui faisait face. Un sourire carnassier déforma ses traits lui donnant l'air fou. Enfin ! Elle était là, face à lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Un souffle et… les adversaires chargèrent. Griffes et lames s'entrechoquaient. Ils virevoltaient, disparaissaient dans un nuage de poussière. Le combat se poursuivit et Hinata, haletante, sentit peu à peu la fatigue peser sur son corps courbaturé. Son katana tenu à bout de bras, elle sentait ses forces la quitter peu à peu. La jeune fille toisa du regard son ennemi. De profondes entailles fumantes qui vomissaient son sang noir et épais, couraient le long de son torse. Il ne semblait pas épuiser pour autant. Elle devait l'achever maintenant, sinon, il serait trop tard. Dans un ultime effort, elle attaqua, fonçant sur son ennemi, l'arme brandie. Cependant, elle vit ses pieds quitter le sol et une main griffue, couverte de croûte saisir sa gorge nue. Une odeur de pourriture s'échappa de l'haleine fétide de la bête menaçant de lui faire perdre connaissance :

« - Te voilà enfin ! Après toutes ces années, nous nous rencontrons de nouveau ! Il enroula autour de son index griffu une mèche rebelle et l'huma profondément. Misérable mortelle que tu es devenue, pourriture, mais pourtant resplendissante de beauté. Je t'aurais épargné si ta survie ne contrecarrait pas les projets de mon maître. Cependant, voilà un changement qui en étonnera plus d'un. Un changement des plus inattendu. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour la grande Hinata prendrait les armes ? La mortalité aura donc forgé ton caractère : se battre pour survivre. Il ricana, le cruauté dans chaque tonalité de son rire railleur. Meurs ! »

Une montagne de questions se bousculait dans sa tête et sa fin était si proche. Instinctivement, elle porta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête comme un bouclier attendant la fin fatidique, les paupières closes, sous le regard de ses parents impuissants.

Un cortex lumineux se forma au milieu de la cour et une silhouette se dessina, se clarifiant à chacun de ses pas. Bientôt, une femme entourée d'un halo lumineux se matérialisa près d'eux éblouissante de grâce et de beauté, interrompant le mouvement du monstre. Ses yeux bleus flamboyaient de rage. Son être brulait de rage, l'entourant d'une aura dévastatrice. Elle inspirant la puissance, la grandeur. Ses cheveux d'un brun si clair qu'ils semblaient transparents flottaient autour d'elle. Une déesse.

L'être céleste remua des lèvres et une voix claironnante et lointaine, un écho féérique, menaça :

« - Éloigne-toi de ma fille, si tu ne veux pas que je te pulvérise tout de suite, Démon ! Retournes d'où tu viens et dis à Orochimaru de cesser de tourmenter mon enfant ! Disparais de ma vue ! »

Stupéfaite et totalement perdue, Hinata ne sentit pas la prise sur son coup se desserrer et fut surprise de retrouver le sol sous elle. Dans un dernier cri de rage, le monstre disparut et la jeune femme s'étendit dans l'herbe et la poussière en soupirant de soulagement. Submergée par l'émotion, elle ne sentait plus ses membres, quand une main lumineuse se présenta à elle :

« - Accepte mon aide, chère enfant ! »

D'abord réticente, elle hésita un instant avant de s'en emparer. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppa et elle sentit son corps se revigorer instantanément.

« - Que… ? »

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de la déesse.

« - Mer-Merci !

- Il faut que nous discutions, Hinata ! Approche !

- Excusez mon impolitesse, mais mes parents sont…

- Oui, il faut que nous discutions… tous. »

La déesse guida Hinata avec douceur vers le couple. Lâchant précipitamment la main qu'elle tenait, la jeune fille s'empressa de les rejoindre et plongea dans leurs bras offerts et chaleureux :

« - Maman ! Papa !

- Mon poussin ! Tu as été si courageuse ! Nous sommes si fiers de toi. »

Kurenai encadra de ses douces mains maternelles le visage de sa fille l'éloignant légèrement pour la contempler. Profond soulagement : elle se portait à merveille. Son regard croisa soudain celui de la déesse postée à quelques pas de la famille réunie. Tant de douleur. Elle ne put en supporter davantage et préféra contempler le sol.

La famille se releva et s'inclina respectueusement devant la déesse.

« - Déesse !

- Bien. Il y a bien longtemps… N'est-ce-pas Kurenai ? Celle-ci acquiesça. Et je vois que vous avez fait un travail remarquable. J'aurais tant voulu ne pas vous l'arracher, cependant… elle se tourna vers Hinata. Depuis son départ du Ciel, l'équilibre est menacé. La paix doit être et la paix sera. Hinata ! Ce monstre est apparu dans le seul but de t'éliminer, le comprends-tu ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Hinata perplexe. Elle se tourna vers la femme qu'elle avait toujours nommé « Maman ». Maman. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ?

- Ma chérie, tu n'as jamais été comme les autres. Ton nom n'a jamais été choisi au hasard. Tu t'es toujours nommé ainsi, depuis la nuit des temps. Bien avant que ton père et moi ne soyons nés. Te souviens-tu de cette déesse dont nous t'avons parlé ? De tes cauchemars ? Il ne s'agissait pas de rêves ordinaires mais de bribes de ton passé divin. Cette déesse que le Ciel avait chassé… c'était toi.

J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant. Mais depuis la perte de mon premier enfant, j'étais incapable de procréer de nouveau. La déesse de la fertilité est venue à nous, chargée d'un poupon. Toi, mon cœur. Tu étais magnifique. Ta beauté trahissait ton ascendance divine. Jamais plus beau cadeau ne m'a été offert et nous t'avons élevée comme si tu étais nôtre.

La déesse poursuivit :

- Cependant, l'équilibre est désormais menacé, une guerre entre les dieux se préparent. Orochimaru, le Dieu de la mort veut contrôler les mondes. La déesse de la Paix doit réintégrer les plaines divines, son véritable foyer, ou tous les mondes sombreront. Sans toi, la mort frappera irrémédiablement. Ce sera sans doute la plus importante des missions que tu auras à accomplir.

- Mais, je ne sais comment m'y prendre.

- Ta quête sera longue. Je te guiderais du Ciel. Ta route sera parsemée d'embûches. Le démon que tu as rencontré aujourd'hui n'est que le premier d'une longue série, car Orochimaru tentera de t'empêcher de nuire. Sans toi, sa victoire est assurée.

Dans sept jours terrestres, le sort sera scellé. Il te faudra partir seule maintenant.

Suis la route australe. Elle te mènera à la montagne céleste. Au sommet se trouvent les portes du pays divin. Le moment viendra, tu sauras. Mon temps imparti sur Terre est bientôt écoulé, je dois vous quitter. Vas, Hinata ! »

Elle se dématérialisa en poussière d'étoiles. Hinata se tourna vers ses parents et Kurenai l'étreignit les larmes aux yeux. Asuma enlaça les deux femmes de sa vie. Hinata embrassa ses deux parents et après avoir récupérer son sac de mission, s'empara de son katana souillé de sang. Son regard se perdit dans le sud lointain et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée.


End file.
